Sommeil contre secret
by Jusquiame
Summary: Hermione s'endort en cours de potion et prononce un petit mot. Snape l'entend et va tout faire pour savoir pourquoi la belle l'a prononcé, allant jusqu'à la priver de sommeil. Un Severus sadique comme on l'aime !
1. Chapter 1 : Un tout petit mot

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfic. Elle sera donc sans doute assez simplette dans le scénario. Je ferai plus original et complexe pour les suivantes, promis !  
J'ai dû lire toutes les fanfictions françaises sur le couple Hermione/Severus et je me lance dans l'écriture pour continuer à rêvasser (et faire rêvasser) sur ce couple. J'accepte avec joie les critiques, suggestions et encouragements que vous pourriez me laisser en rewiewant !  
Si je ne publie pas les chapitres assez rapidement à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me le dire ) ça pourrait me faire accélérer.  
Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et univers sont empruntés à J. K .Rowling.

 **Chapitre 1 : Un tout petit mot**

Hermione avait révisé toute la nuit pour être sûre d'avoir un Optimal à l'interrogation de Métamorphose du jour. Hier, elle réussissait à transformer sa chaise en coffre en bois acceptable. Acceptable ! Seulement ! Un Acceptable en métamorphose ne serait vraiment pas digne d'elle, non, non, NON ! Elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, la mine renfrognée, pour exprimer son désaccord à cette simple pensée. Tous ses efforts en valaient la peine puisque ce matin, elle était parvenue à obtenir un magnifique coffre en ébène ouvragé. Elle était fière et arborait cette fois un air fatigué mais satisfait. Le coffre était couvert de bas-reliefs représentants des accessoires de magie et sorcellerie comme des chaudrons, des baguettes, des chaudrons, des étincelles, le Choixpeau, des chaudrons… Zut. En y songeant, trop de chaudrons apparaissaient sur son œuvre d'art. Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention pendant l'examen, tout à l'heure, pour ne pas se trahir devant McGonagall et les autres élèves.

La journée commençait par un double cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Tout en rêvassant à ses honteux secrets, Hermione s'installa à côté de Harry, comme d'habitude. Le professeur Snape entra dans la classe une minute plus tard, faisant claquer la porte et tournoyer ses capes. Un courant d'air froid semblait désormais remplir la pièce, comme émanant de sa seule présence. Le professeur semblait d'ailleurs d'humeur joyeuse. Il ne souriait pas, bien évidemment, mais une espèce de lueur acide, cynique et… Oui c'est ça, il avait l'air presque heureux de terroriser tout le monde et de la présence qu'il imposait. Peut-être qu'il avait même trouvé un sort pour refroidir l'ambiance quand il arrivait dans une pièce ? Ça serait un comble ! Hermione fantasmait complètement sur son professeur. Il était tellement charismatique ! Elle dû pourtant suivre, à l'instar des autres, les instructions qui s'affichaient sur le tableau noir. Alors qu'elle épluchait ses gousses de scarlamoufs, tâche répétitive s'il en était, elle songeait à son magnifique Severus… Elle pouvait bien le nommer par son prénom dans ses fantasmes ! Il n'était rien qu'à lui, dans ces moments là. Perdue dans ses pensées, tiraillée par la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, sa tête penchait de plus en plus. Elle finit par s'endormir tout à fait, le menton contre la poitrine, sa potion à peine esquissée. Elle s'était envolée vers un monde onirique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Qui n'appartenait qu'à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à murmurer un petit mot. Un seul petit mot qui allait bouleverser les cours des choses.

Snape se réservait toujours la paillasse de Harry et Hermione en dernier pour mieux les critiquer. Aujourd'hui, il était ravi de voir que le Potter avait les cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude et galérait complètement avec sa potion de rajeunissement, laquelle était d'un noir bourbeux au lieu de l'orange clair attendu. Sa joie redoubla quand il aperçut la Miss Je-Sais-Tout avachie sur sa chaise, en train de roupiller tranquillement. Il se rapprocha silencieusement dans le but de la réveiller en sursaut et dans l'espoir de provoquer une peur panique. Il se réjouissait d'avance de la perte de points astronomique qui allait découler de tout ceci. Niark niark !

Mais, arrivé à son niveau, il entendit un petit mot. Un petit mot qui avait été murmuré, presque gémit, dans le sommeil de son élève. Un seul petit mot : « Severus ».

Il se figea, complètement déboussolé. Se pouvait-il que… Il en aura bientôt le cœur net. Il se reprit. Il récurvita rapidement le chaudron de Potter avant qu'il n'explose et jubilait déjà de lui mettre un T. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Potter se tourna vers Hermione pour partager son indignation avec elle. Il vit qu'elle bavait sur son chemisier et il lui envoya un coup de coude dans les cotes sous le regard absolument ravi de Snape. Il enleva 30 points à la Gryffondor pour sommeil intempestif et lui donna une retenue pour le soir même, 19h.

Hermione, réveillée brutalement, était complètement catastrophée par la situation. Elle avait fait des rêves érotiques en CLASSE. À propos du professeur qui était DANS LA SALLE. Elle allait avoir un D en potions (sniff). Elle avait fait perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison, s'était ridiculisée… Et si la retenue n'était pas grave en soi, elle l'empêcherait de se coucher tôt alors qu'elle en avait tellement besoin… Heureusement, elle ignorait qu'elle avait murmuré le prénom de son professeur et que celui-ci l'avait entendue. La retenue prévue aurait été autrement plus angoissante si elle l'avait su.

Elle partit donc vers le cours de métamorphoses déprimée mais confiante puisqu'au moins elle était sûre d'y exceller aujourd'hui.

Son coffre était parfait. PARFAIT ! Elle sentit monter un rire hystérique dans sa gorge mais le refoula pour répondre un petit « merci » faussement modeste à un Ron impressionné.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sadique ?

**Note d'auteur :** Merci pour votre confiance et vos retours positifs ! Ils m'ont encouragée à poster très vite ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant (ou plus !) que le premier.

 **Chapitre 2 : Sadique ?**

Le professeur Snape avait profité de l'interclasse pour se reprendre. Il réfléchira à cet incident jubilatoire plus tard, quand il n'aura pas une classe de cornichons décérébrés de première année en face de lui. Zut, ils rentraient déjà dans la salle. Snape se dépêcha de se désilusionner avant qu'un de ces gremlins ne le voit. Il se plaça près de la porte, faisant glisser ses capes invisibles hors du passage de ces satanés morveux. Il attendait que le dernier élève rentre pour commencer à les torturer. D'abord, il accentua le sortilège de courant d'air qui gravitait autour de lui. Les petits frissonnaient déjà de froid et d'angoisse. Il ne les avait pas ménagés depuis le début de l'année. Il était fier du résultat qu'il pouvait provoquer en si peu de temps. Il s'amusa ensuite à faire vaciller la lumière magique qui éclairait ses cachots. Les élèves n'osaient même plus parler à présent. Il voyait la chair de poule couvrir les bras des plus poltrons. Pour finir, il lança le sortilège qui le rendrait à nouveau visible et fit claquer la porte de la salle de classe dans le même mouvement. Severus semblait sortir des ombres. Il s'amusa à faire tournoyer ses capes et s'approcha doucement, tel un prédateur, du petit Gryffondor qu'il avait choisi comme nouvelle tête de Turc. Il lui rappelait étrangement Neville Londubas, Même s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais en potions que le 6e année, le petit le craignait encore plus. Pour preuve : il s'était évanoui avant que Snape n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

Il était 18h30 et le professeur de potions avait passé la plus belle journée de sa vie. Il avait réussi à saboter trois chaudrons, enlever 48 points à Gryffondor, 33 à Poufsouffle et 21 à Serdaigle, donner 15 points à Serpentard, faire tomber dans les pommes un élève, donner un T à Potter, une retenue à Granger et… Oh ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom… Et il avait maintenant un mystère à résoudre. Connaissait-elle un autre Severus ? Peu probable. À sa connaissance, il était le seul à porter ce nom dans tout le monde magique. Elle devait donc rêver de lui… En bien ou en mal ? Sans doute en mal. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aimable pour Miss Granger. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait de « non méchant » envers elle. Ou envers quiconque d'autre. Il avait été élevé dans la haine, après tout… Elle avait dû rêver qu'il la flagellait ou quelque chose du même acabit. Mouhaha ! Il pourrait rêver de cela également. Ça lui ferait une belle érection, tiens !

Il en était tout à ses réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Snape regarda sa montre. Il était 18h59. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette.

— — « Bonsoir professeur. Je viens pour ma retenue. »

— — « Vous êtes en avance» souffla-t-il de sa voix grave, chaude et sensuelle. « Cela fera cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor »

« Quelle mesquinerie ! » pensait-elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de sa part mais il n'avait même pas répondu à sa formule de politesse. Grumph. Son déplaisir se vit sur son visage autant que sa fatigue et, intérieurement, Severus sourit. Il tirait sa satisfaction des tourments qu'il pouvait infliger.

Hermione commençait à avoir des soupçons sur sa nature de pervers sadique, sans en être tout à fait sûre. C'est cette incertitude qui la rendait toute moite quand elle pensait à lui. Dans sa candeur, elle entrevoyait pourtant des possibilités que Victor ne lui avait pas montrées. Elle avait eu l'expérience du sexe vanille et ça ne l'avait pas enchantée plus que ça. Elle fantasmait désormais sur la noirceur qu'elle devinait chez son professeur de potions.

— — «Ce soir, vous allez nettoyer tous les chaudrons que vous pouvez voir au fond de la pièce. La magie est, bien entendu, prohibée Miss Granger. » Il pu lire tout le désespoir du monde dans ses grands yeux noisette. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, il ajouta « Vous y passerez toute la nuit s'il le faut mais je veux pouvoir me regarder dedans ».

— — « Bien, Monsieur »

Elle cracha presque son dernier mot pour bien marquer son mépris. Ça y est, elle en était sûre. Il était sadique. Tandis que la meilleure élève de Poudlard récurait le premier chaudron de la pile vacillante qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, haut pourtant de trois mètres, elle commença à rêvasser. Tout ce que son professeur pourrait lui apprendre… Outre les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'occlumencie, la légimencie et la magie noire, elle pourrait apprendre de lui le sexe, le vrai ! Elle se lécha les lèvres et frotta avec encore plus d'ardeur. Hermione Granger était sans conteste sapiosexuelle. Elle était attirée par le savoir, la connaissance… Ça l'excitait carrément ! Dans sa tête, elle voyait Snape la plaquer violement contre un mur et lui mordre le cou, lui faire un suçon…

Severus voyait la tête de son élève vaciller dangereusement. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester éveillée, c'était certain ! Tant mieux, c'était le but. Il était fier de lui.

Il se sentit machiavélique quand il s'avança doucement vers la belle jeune fille. Elle était désormais endormie, tête la première, dans un gros chaudron en étain.


	3. Chapter 3 : Freud n'était pas si vicieux

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour vos ajouts en lecture suivie et favoris. Ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur.

Je livre ce bébé avec un peu de retard. Je suis désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps ces deux derniers mois. Je me lève à 7h et je rentre à 20h donc il ne me reste que le week end quand tout va bien. Mais je garde toujours un peu de temps pour écrire, c'est vraiment un plaisir de partager cette histoire :)

Merci beaucoup à Ariys, SylvaniaSnape, Nathea, Eileen1976 (Severus a choisi plus vicieux que la légilimencie, tout de même, c'était trop facile !), Snoopgol, Miss Lily Rogue et à toutes les personnes qui prendront la peine de lire mon histoire et de me faire un retour !

Attention, RATING M+ pour langage cru à partir d'ici.  
Les choses s'accélèreront à partir du chapitre suivant, interdit aux moins de 18 ans !

 **Chapitre 3 : Freud n'était pas si vicieux**

Severus voyait la tête de son élève vaciller dangereusement. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester éveillée, c'était certain ! Tant mieux, c'était le but. Il était fier de lui.

Il se sentit machiavélique quand il s'avança doucement vers la belle jeune fille. Elle était désormais endormie, tête la première, dans un gros chaudron en étain.

Il avait décidé qu'utiliser la légilimencie serait beaucoup trop facile, indigne de lui. Surtout si la fille n'était pas consciente ! C'était de la triche, et Severus n'était pas un tricheur. Ses connaissances avancées et ses multiples talents naturels suffiraient à lui obtenir ce qu'il voulait, se disait-il légitimement.

Il s'accroupit donc silencieusement à côté d'Hermione. Son visage était tourné sur le côté et sa joue reposait contre le bord du chaudron. Cela l'arrangeait : il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution sans plus attendre : il commença par l'observer comme le serpent guette sa petite proie. Il se mit ensuite à murmurer, d'une voix basse et envoûtante, une petite histoire de son invention.

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans le _P.E.N.I.S_ , _Potions Et Neurones : Innovations Scientifiques_ , son périodique préféré, il avait pu lire un article très intéressant à propos de l'influence de la parole sur l'inconscient. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un projet de recherche sur le lien entre la potion de sommeil, celle de babillage et le véritasérum. D'une certaine manière et dans une moindre mesure évidement, les effets du véritasérum pouvaient se retrouver dans ces deux potions.

Pour celle de babillage, la personne qui en subissait les effets se mettait à raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (et donc parfois des vérités gênantes).

Pour celle de sommeil, il suffisait de rentrer en contact avec l'inconscient du sujet. En lui parlant dans son sommeil, ses inhibitions étaient levées et on pouvait interagir avec son moi profond. Le must était que, d'après le magazine, le cobaye de l'expérience ne se rappelait de rien alors qu'il avait avoué au chercheur plein de petits détails croustillants sur sa vie privée.

Severus avait trouvé cet article parfaitement adapté à son cas. Il n'allait pas faire ingérer de potions à son élève. Ce n'était pas la peine : elle était déjà cuite ! Il avait pour preuve le manque de sommeil évident qui marquait son visage et la faisait s'endormir en classe. Le professeur savait qu'en lui donnant une tâche aussi rébarbative et ingrate dans son état, elle s'effondrerait comme un sac de patates. Il devait juste veiller à lui parler doucement et à la ménager un peu. Elle n'était pas sous l'influence d'un breuvage et pouvait se réveiller à tout moment s'il ne prenait pas garde. Il fallait qu'il lui tire les vers du nez avant qu'elle émerge tout à fait !

Donc, Severus en était là. Il se demandait à présent s'il devait directement lui poser des questions ou bien l'amener à parler en lui faisant la conversation... Eurk. Lui ? Faire la conversation ? Il écarta cette non-possibilité. Ce sera donc la méthode inquisitrice. Dans ce numéro du _P.E.N.I.S_ , il se rappelait avoir survolé un article qui pourrait l'aider à préparer le terrain tout en douceur. Il n'était pas un grand adepte de la douceur normalement. À ce propos, il avait même entendu cette vieille chouette de Minerva dire qu'essayer de lui faire la causette revenait à vouloir se frotter à une pelote d'épingles. Il s'était vengé en mettant en retenue le gardien de son équipe de Quidditch la veille d'un match décisif contre Serpentard. Ce cornichon était tellement fatigué que sa maison avait gagné à 230 points contre 60. Minerva avait été folle de rage pendant une semaine ! Niark.

Bref, pour en revenir à cet article, il aura finalement son intérêt. Puisqu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se réveille dès le début de la séance, il allait commencer par mettre en pratique sa lecture sur l'hypnose. Ensuite, quand elle sera bien relaxé, il pourra poser ses questions intrusives. Ça devrait fonctionner !

— Miss Granger, vous vous sentez bien, vous écoutez ma voix et plus vous l'écoutez, plus vous vous relaxez. Vous vous enfoncez dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Au bout de ce décompte, vous serez complètement détendue et attentive à mes paroles. UN ! Vous vous sentez détendue et ...

La vision d'un filet de bave coulant doucement sur le menton de la Gryffondor le stoppa momentanément. Cette vision n'était pas vraiment enchanteresse mais le confortait au moins sur la situation. Certes, elle était détendue !

— DEUX ! Vous êtes encore plus détendue et vous m'écoutez attentivement. TROIS ! Vous êtes totalement sous mon emprise ! Euh... Je veux dire, vous êtes parfaitement détendue et vous êtes prête à répondre à toutes mes questions. Répondez-moi : êtes vous attentive ?

Hermione gémit une espèce de borborygme qui pouvait passer pour un oui chez les trolls. Une bulle de bave se forma alors au coin de sa lèvre. Le professeur faillit s'étouffer entre rire et indignation mais il se reprit.

— Je prends ça pour un oui. Parfait. De quoi rêvez-vous en ce moment ?

— Professeur Snape... Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Hein ?! Comment ?

— Faites-vous souvent un rêve incluant le professeur Snape ?

—Ouiiiiiiiii

— Comme ce matin ?

— Ouiii...

— Et de quoi rêvez-vous exactement ?

— Intime...

— Comment ça, "intime" ? Développez

— Intime... veux...Snape...

— HEIN ?!

Elle commençait à gigoter. Hermione papillonnait du regard. Le professeur Snape se saisit immédiatement du chaudron qui se trouvait à sa gauche et frappa Miss Granger derrière la tête. Clang ! Assommée, sa tête avait à nouveau fait connaissance avec l'étain froid et gluant.

Pendant qu'une bosse poussait sur l'arrière du crâne de son élève, Severus se traitait d'idiot. Pourquoi avait-il crié ? Ça l'avait surpris bien sûr, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Miss Granger était, après tout, une jeune femme de 16 ans aux hormones bouillonnantes.

Sa conscience professionnelle luttait avec son deuxième cerveau : ses testicules palpitantes gorgées de son foutre depuis beaucoup trop longtemps !


End file.
